User talk:Alexneushoorn
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alex the Bathuman (First Version).png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Saren the Dark Lynx (talk) 19:14, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Messages from User: Joshua the Hedgehog Issues on your.... Ah... Roleplaying. (Deleted a rather harsh but honest block of test regarding the problems with roleplaying from Joshua the Hedgehog by Sonicsilva1.) The entire thing has been revamped into a shorter/less harsher version. http://roleplaying-hq.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Alexneushoorn If you don't like it... Then I'm going with the original version. Kay, thanks. Bye. ^^ Jkirkian Faction Leader: J.T.H (talk) 05:03, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Your not gonna believe on what I just drew. Your welcome. -3- You forgot the wings, but it looks really nice. It looks a lot like how I would've wanted Alex to look. Looks at the drawing ...Oh shet, I did forget the wings. XD Anyways, thank you. No problem. Admin Troubles, I see? 1. I would like a link to your database (nice to see that I have inspired 2 people to make Faction Databases) 2. Look at the bottom of the page, of where it says Following, My Tools, Etc, and then you should see a thing that says Admin. Press that. Word of Advice I have seen your complaints regarding your lines that keep getting deleted. Here is a tip for you, should you have not known before. If you go to the Edit button, do you see that arrow beside it pointing downwards? Click it, then go to History. On the History, you will see who contributed on the roleplay. Compare the revisions you want to check but DO NOT undo the revisions of others unless if the contributor is a vandal. Lastly, I suggest you refrain from swearing repeatedly, especially towards women. If I see you doing that again against Luna, things will be harder for you, okay? I am saying this because you just insulted others without thinking deeply of the situation. In other words, you jumped to conclusions. 玲奈 和泉 (Reina Izumi) 14:01, August 24, 2016 (UTC) I see. I keep forgetting that I can undo edits by checking the history. Also, yeah, I swear at women a lot, but that's mainly because I've had issues with women in real life, and I still do. Alexneushoorn (talk) 14:04, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Hello this is Admin Bismarck here, I saw your message to someone else and want to ensure the problem is being looked at. But that doesn't mean giving a rude message like you have to this user. For now your message will be deleted due to foul language and removal suggested by admin. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 23:17, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Bruh Calm Down This is my response to the messege you sent me a few days ago...Now that the situation is sorta resolved don`t assume anything alright the browser i might be using might be the problem because the UC Browser and it might be glitchy i do not know because this might be a mobile browser on pc so i dont know....If your wondering why i cant use Firefox or Google Chrome is because i got DNS Unlocker virus on which is basically an ad and pop up that do not go away...this virus can also screw with the DNS hence the name and make the internet not work...Sorry for any confusion on the line deletion i told you ill be checking if it got updated but you need to be careful on your swearing because 1.Im not a girl and the way i talk in real life is different and 2. If you have trouble with girls thats the same here i know what its like so if you have anything problems you can talk to me...probably not on here but somewhere else ill talk to you face to face if you want...thats how open i am,Ill talk to all of you too trust me....In the future hopefulley later this year i plan on starting a youtube channel and featuring this wikia roblox and all kinds of things to make viewers happy,understand?I look forward to roleplaying with you guys from now on and messege me again tomorrow to talk alright...im going to bed now anyway peace out Alexneushoom and ill talk all of you guys tommorow Dragonthorne (talk) 02:39, September 9, 2016 (UTC) - Nobody can beat me Sorry, I was just checking for uncatagorized pages and filling in some with catagories I thought would fit. You can remove them if you like. AprilShine03 (talk) 19:36, October 23, 2016 (UTC) It's fine. I'm not mad. Just had to say it. Alexneushoorn (talk) 19:40, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Hello, this is Admin The-Bismarck here to inform you that the swearing you have presented in the comments have been changed to "***", due to this being a PG-13 site. So please avoid doing this again. "This...is...SPARTA!!!" (talk) 15:37, November 1, 2016 (UTC)